


In the Light of the Christmas Tree

by DragonRose35



Series: A Very Uncharted Christmas Collection [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Slash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>(-2-)</p><p>Nathan, Chloe, and Elena pick out a Christmas tree and somehow manage to convince Sully to let them set it up at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of the Christmas Tree

"Alright slow down kid," Sully shook his head, motioning with his hands for Nathan, Chloe, and Elena to settle down. "You want me to do what?" he added in a slightly incredulous voice and Nathan and Chloe shared a little smirk as Elena bounced up and down, excited as she was. Flynn only managed a light chuckle when he saw Sully's slightly worried expression, knowing that the old man was thinking how he was going to regret ever asking.

"Chloe, Elena, and I are going out shopping for a tree-"

"With what _money_ …?" Sully asked but Drake ignored him and continued as if he hadn't even spoken at all.

"-and well, mine and Flynn's apartment is too small for one and Elena's parents already have a tree and then Chloe-"

"Allow me," Chloe interrupted with a smirk and Drake grinned, nodding his head as he motioned for her to go, and she did so, gladly, crossing her arms as she spoke, smirking now at Sully, with a no nonsense tone, "frankly, I couldn't care less for the holiday you American's love so dearly, I'm only indulging in it because my dove happens to adore Christmas. But I draw the line at putting a real tree in my house." she said and Sully scrunched his nose up, clearly not liking where this was heading. "That's where you come in. See, your house is big enough to hold a real Christmas tree-"

That's where Sully decided it was a good idea to interrupt her, looking very displeased, "So just buy a fake tree and set it up there. They're cheaper and less messy." he huffed out and almost immediately, Elena and Nathan looked appalled that he had even suggested it. "What?" he grimaced and even Flynn frowned, knowing how serious his lover was about Christmas.

"Are you kidding me, Sully?" Drake scowled then, stepping forward, arms flailing out. "You can't buy a _fake_ Christmas tree for Christmas! Do you have any idea what the hell you're even suggesting!?" he snapped, looking both, oddly, hurt and angered, much to the old man's chagrin.

"It's just a stupid tree, Nate-"

"It's not _stupid_ and it's not _just_ a tree," Nathan snorted, rolling his eyes. "We're using your place for this and we're going to get a _real_ fucking tree and that's that."

Grimacing, Flynn watched, with everyone else, as Nathan stalked away, before turning to a wide eyed Sullivan. "Even _I_ know this isn't up for debate any longer, mate," he snickered, finally following after his lover to try and hopefully calm him down before Nathan had to go with the girls to pick out said tree.

-0-

As it turns out, picking the tree wasn't the hard part, not by a long shot. It took an hour, but eventually the decision of what their perfect Christmas tree is was probably the simplest thing they could've done. The hard part was probably sneaking the tree into Sully's house, even after Nathan had said that they were using Sullivan's house whether he liked it or not, and setting it up.

It took probably around a half an hour before the three had managed to get it just right, standing the tree in the middle of Victor's living room.

"Do we have any decorations?" Elena asked and Chloe nodded, watching as a grinning Nathan went out into the hallway and dragged out a few plastic bags full of beads, ornaments, tinsel, and lights. "Perfect!" Elena clapped her hands together and grabbed a set of lights.

"We're gonna set up the lights first, then the beads, then the tinsel and finally the ornaments." Nathan directed, sorting everything out. "Hey wait, _shit_ … where's the tree topper?"

"Tree topper?" Chloe scrunched her nose up, sighing. "What did you get? A bloody angel?"

"Not a chance," Nathan snorted and then made a small noise in triumph, grabbing the bright ass tree star out from under a pile of tinsel. "Here we are! Okay, this is gonna go on last, so I'm gonna set it somewhere we won't forget about it."

Elena nodded as she hummed, stringing the lights on the tree and Chloe only rolled her eyes before finally helping out.

Putting everything on the tree took a little over an hour, with all the goofing off that they did and when they were finally done with the other decorations, Nathan made ready to put the tree topper on, using a stool to reach the top.

When he was done, he stood back and grinned wide, proud at what he and the girls did. "This is, admittedly, the best tree I've ever helped decorate." he said, pleased and only laughed at Chloe's smug look and Elena's own elated one.

-0-

"Alright… I admit it isn't so bad, having a tree in here," Sully sighed, rubbing a hand over his head before relaxing against the couch, enjoying the quiet atmosphere as everyone relaxed around the tree, in the dark, watching the calming lights of the tree as they glowed.

"You did a pretty good job, love," Flynn praised, nuzzling his lover and Drake grinned, cuddling against the older man.

"Yeah, _we_ did, didn't we?" he hummed, turning his grin to his best friends, before letting it fall to a soft smile, seeing Elena sleeping in Chloe's arms, the Aussie watching the tree and her lover with a sort of wondrous awe. "This Christmas is going to be the best…" he added in a whisper, so only he and Flynn heard, but Flynn only smiled and hugged Drake tighter, sharing a look with Sullivan.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "it might just be…"


End file.
